Kurama's CUZ
by RandomMindGirl
Summary: Kurama's cousin,Tamiyo Amilo, is coming over to stay with him for Summer Vacation. What will her reaction be if she finds out about him being a SD. But she also has a secret. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!R&R!
1. NUMBER 1!

Me-...My new story...

Kurama-great

Me- Hope you all like it.

" talking

' thinking

**song lyrics.**

**OHHH! IDONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!**

* * *

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_ That was the sound I was hearing. That and and something about one of teachers had a heart attack and died. I dont know I wasnt paying attention.

Well first off I should tell you a little about myself ne? Well first my name is Tamiyo Amilo. My friends call me Tamy. I am 13 years old. I am 5'4 and I weigh about 97 pounds. I have purple eyes and long rose red hair.Im pretty. No. Not drop dead gorgeous or anything like that. Im just pretty. I usually wear a white T-shirt and some pants. Im not into that girlie style. I **LOVE** to sing. And i am also good at fighting. I get fairly good grades. Not the best but good.I also live In Springfeild M.A.. My mom is a human but my dad is a wizard. SO i am part witch. MY mom doesent know though. Me and my dad keep it a secret. I have a staff that is like...arms length. It has a ruby in the middle were on top is a pointed ruby. Im still practicing with my magic. im not that good. Well lets just say if I get the spell wrong you might turn into a monkey. Hmmm i think thats it..OH! I almost forgot...I am Suichi Minnaminos causin. - yup thats right. His mom is my moms sister.

Well lets get back to the story!

So The teacher was talking and I was just to the listening clock.

'DAMN! WHEN WILL THIS CLASS END!' I screamed in my head.

* * *

Me- AND CUT! PERFECT!

Kurama- done already?

Me- Yup.


	2. Chapter 2yeah

Me- ...  
Kurama- that is really annoying ya know.  
Me- +smirks+ ...  
Kurama- WHY ME?  
" talking  
' thinking  
**song lyrics**

* * *

Just as I thought that the bell rang.

"FREEDOM!" I Screamed! some of the other students screamed that also. You see That day was not just an ordinary day...It was the starting of SUMMER VACATION!

I ran down the hallways and tackled the door to open. And it did. I got up with a proud smile on. Than I heard banging. I looked behind me and saw kids. Hundreds of kids running my way to get out of school. I sweetdropped and tried to get away but I was crushed. Kids stomping on me. Big kids, little kids, fat kids, skinny kids. All running all stomping on my back. When all the kids were gone I was on the floor. My eyes big and my tongue hanging out of my mouth. I was looking at the stars that circled my head.

"OoooooOOOoOOo pretty stars" i said dreamily

When I got back to my senses I jumped up and started to run to my house.

Once I opened the door I saw my parents talking in the living room. My dads name is Hitoru, and my moms name is Shelly. My dad has short black hair and has deep blue eyes. He is tall I would say about 6'6. My mom has long brown hair with purple eyes. She is about 5'7.

"Ah! Tamiyo! Im so glad your here." said my dad. "Well of course Im here. Im not going to spend WHOLE day at school."  
"Well Tamy, me and your father were thinking of going on a vacation" Said my Mother.

" REALLY? WERE ARE WE GOING!" I said exidedly with a huge smile on my face.

My parents glanced at each other.  
" Well you see Tamiyo it will just be your mother and I." said my father.  
My smile faded. I looked at each of them.

'Well they have been working hard...and they do need break.' I thought " Thats fine" I said.  
"Are you sure? I mean we can-" "No" I said as I cut my mom off. "Its all right."

My parents gave me a smile.

" Hey. Were would I go? I mean I think Im to young to stay in a house by my self for like 2 months. Not that Im complaing or anything." I said to them.

" Dont worry sweetie. You will be staying with Aunt Shiori and your cousin Suichi." My dad said.  
' Suichi...I haven't seen him in years.'

* * *

Me- THAT IS WERE I WILL LEAVE YOU! 


	3. Put fancy title here

Me-Damn writers block.  
Kurama- That bad huh?  
Me-yup

ON WIT TA FIC! Wait...I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hehehe

"talking  
'thinking  
song lyrics 

* * *

I looked out the plane window. Sadly I had to be put on a plane all by me self 'I HATE FLYING!' I screamed in my head. I forgot that Suichi lived in Japan.  
'Why flying why flying DEAR GOD WHY COULDN'T IT BE SAILING!' We had been flying for some time now. And trust me, flying over the ocean In an airplane is not something you would want to be doing if you dont have your family with you.

_ATTENTION PLEASE, THE PLANE IS NOW LANDING PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS. THANK YOU._

"BOOYAAAA!" I screamed out loud as I jumped out of me seat. A few people gave me funny stares.  
The plane came to the stop and I ran straight out of there.

"FREEDOM!...Dude Déjà vu." I started to walk around the airport. Suichi was supposed to pick me up.

'Damn where is he?' I thought. 'Hmmm maybe if I used some of my magic I could track hmm...' Then I thought about the whole airport exploding. I sweetdroped. 'No, I think not.' So I kept walking around.

A few minutes had past and I got this really creepy feeling I was being followed. I looked around but I didn't see anyone...well I did see some Irish people, some old ladies that were hugging each other and some dude in a black tuxedo who was like rolling on the ground and doing all these moves as some ninjas came in and attacked him. Yeah well anyway I started to walk on again.

An hour passed and boy was I Pissed/Worried. I stopped walking and looked around. 'Long red hair and green eyes...COME ON!'  
"Hey Kurama why are we here again?" I heard a voice say. Strange. Out of all the people talking this one stood out to me.  
"We are here because I'm picking up my cousin. IM already an hour and 23 minutes late." Said another voice. This one sounds familiar so I looked and saw-

* * *

Me- I shall end it there.  
Kurama- You going to get another writer's black again?  
Me-I hope not. 


	4. YESSSSSSSSSS! I GOT TO 4!

Me- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAPTER 4!  
Kurama- Yay?  
Me- Im on a role baby.  
Kurama- Riiiiiiight.  
Me- ON WITH THE FICKY!  
"talking  
'thinking  
**song lyrics**

* * *

I saw a 4 boys. One of them was short and had cool spiky black hair with a white starburst in the middle and had cool red eyes. The next one was tall and had orange hair that looked like a bad Elvis style. He was not very handsome...yeah. The next dude was tall but shorter then the dude with the orange hair. He had black hair the was gelled back and had chocolate brown eyes. He was eh handsome in some bad boy way. The next gut was shorter then the Orange haired dude but taller then the gelled haired dude. He had long red hair and green eyes. He was very handsome. 

'Wait a minute...THAT'S SUICHI! Boy did he let his hair grow.' I thought.  
"Do you see the onna anywhere?" Asked the spiky haired dude.  
"No." Replied Suichi.  
"So ,Kurama, what does she look like again?" Asked the Gelled hair dude.  
'Why did he call him Kurama?Hmm maybe just a nickname.'  
"She has long red hair and purple eyes. Well that's what I remember anyway "Said Kurama err Suichi

Thats when I got an idea. I smiled to myself. The guys were looking a different way so I decided to sneak up on them. I quietly walked up behind Suichi and..."HI SUICHI!" I yelled as I jumped on his back. That startled him so he fell. I was sitting happily on his back. So if you guessed he fell on his tummy.  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Ah,Tamy, there you are. Happy as ever I see." I got off his back and he stood up.  
"Guys this is my cousin Tamiyo. Tamiyo this is Hiei,Yusuke,and Kuwabra." He said pointing to each one. The all said hi except Hiei who said Hn.  
"So Suichi why were you late picking me up? Hmmmm?" I said eyeing him.  
"Well I uh er." He stammered. My eye twitched. I started to punch and kick him.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS WAITING? I WAS WALKING FOR SO LONG I THINK I LOST 3 POUNDS! YOU GOT ME SOOOOOOOO WORRIED!" I yelled at him.

I stopped hurting suichi who was one the ground with swirly eyes.

"Well I'm ready to leave"I said with a smile.  
The three of them looked at me with a sweetdrop.  
Suichi got up. "Yes we should get going."

So we all left the airport. When we got to Suichi's car, which was so friggin coool,Yusuke asked to drive.(Oh the guys are 16. Well Hiei is like whatever.)  
" I dont know Yusuke. Remember what happened last time?"  
" Yeah Urameshi! I thought I would die!" Said Kuwabra.  
" Oh come on! PLEASE?" Yuskuke did little puppydog eyes.  
"/sigh/Alright. Just be careful."

We all got in the car. And once Yusuke stated to drive I thought I would die.

* * *

Me- Im done for now.  
Kurama- Great. 


	5. 5? DUDE!

Me-Thank you who all reviewed! I did check that chapter and found the spelling mistakes and what not. I did do a spell check on it though./sigh/Im sorry about that please forgive me.  
Kurama- I need to find a new job.  
Me-gniht yrots eht htiw nO  
Kurama- /Sigh/  
"talking  
'thinking  
**Song lyrics**.

* * *

I was lying on my bed. It had been 2 hours since the CAR-DRIVE-OF-DOOOM! I got all my stuff unpacked and was so tired. The room I was staying was pretty cool. It had sky blue walls and carpet. There was a twin sized bed with blue sheets and pillows. There was a desk and a chair. And next my bed was a window with blue curtains. And the best thing of all was on the desk was a COMPUTER! Ah yes the computer. The next best thing since sliced bread. I decided to go on the Internet for a while. So I turned the computer on and took a seat in the chair and waited for the welcome screen to show up. I went into my Screen Name,xWitchGurlX. I looked at my buddy list to see if anyone was on. It was like 4:33 P.M here so it should be 3:33 A.M. there...I think. Well I looked and KickYourBUTT88 was on. 'KickYouBUTT88?...OH! LISA!' Lisa's a really good friend of mine. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She is about 5'5 and is very tomboyish. She doesn't know I'm a witch but she suspects something. I IMed her.  
xWitchGurlX: Hi Lisa!  
KickYourBUTT88: Hey Tamy. WUT up?  
xWitchGurlX: Nothin. Hey how come your up late? I mean it's like past midnight in Springfield.  
KickYourBUTT88: To much caffeine  
xWitchGurlX: Caffeine shall be the death of you.  
KickYourBUTT88: I know. So how's Japan?  
xWitchGurlX: It's cool. Ya know.  
KickYourBUTT88: No I don't.  
And just then the computer went blank.I went wide eyed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I heard running and then Suichi and his friends were at the door. "Tamy whats wrong?" Asked Suichi. "T-The computer w-went dead!" I had anime tears streaming out of my eyes. The guys did an anime fall. "THAT'S ALL?" Yelled Hiei. "I was talking /sob/ to my friend!" "Back in America?" asked Suichi. "Yes" "Isn't there a time difference?" asked Kuwabra. "Uh huh." "Then why was your friend awake?" asked Yusuke. "She had to much caffeine." "Ohh," They all said. So the guys all left the room and. A few minutes pasted and I heard Suichi say he was going out. 'Yay,' I thought sarcastically.I went downstairs and into the living room. A little T.V wouldn't hurt. I jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V I flipped threw the channels when one caught my eye. it was the news.  
"AND AS YOU CAN SEE , MARIE, THE BUILDINGS ARE BLOWING UP RANDOMLY. WE DONT KNOW HOW." Said the news man. In the background I could see the building exploding. 'OMG! I GOTTO HELP!' I ran back to my room and got my wand. I jumped out of my window and started to run to where the exploding building were happening.

* * *

Me-Im done  
Kurama- That was short.  
Me- BE NICE! Ahem anyway REVEIW! 


	6. Author's note

Err ok I wont be able to update for awhile. You see i'm moving Friday and I wont be able to use the computer for a long time. I sooooo sorry.


	7. I AM ALIVE!

Me-Sorry it has been awhile. My dad had some trouble with the Internet so I had to wait.  
Kurama- I LIKED the wait.  
Me-I know you did. /sigh/ Sorry everyone.  
Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho...but I do own me characters  
"talking  
'thinking  
**Song lyrics.**

* * *

As I made it to the exploding buildings, I saw a huge blue, red demon with horns all over it's body and green saliva coming out of it's mouth...and it had on a pair of short shorts...EWWW! 'Damn, that image will be in my head for a while.' I thought. Well the demon was using energy bombs to explode the buildings,  
Then I saw a blue light energy thing coming to it. The demon screamed in agony as the light thingy hit him. I looked to see where that light had come from and I saw Yusuke with his hinds in the position of a gun. Next to him was Suichi with a green whip with thorns, Kuwabra with an orange sword, and Hiei with a katana.

'...Now I'm confused...Do they fight demons?' Well, the demon recovered from the blow and guess what, he looked straight at me! Now I started to freak, I mean for all I know I could make this demon more powerful if I mess up my spells. Anyway the demon started to charge at me and Suichi and the others looked my way. "Tamy! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard Suichi yelled. Well, the others started to run over to the demon but they wouldn't make it in time before the demon killed me...wait killed? "I'LL KILL IT!" I yelled for no reason at all. I took out my staff and twirled around chanting "PyroballFireballBlazingballPyroball-" and so on while I was thinking 'Please work, Please work. Please work" Out of my staff came put a small fire ball. The demon stopped running and so did the guys. The demon started to look at the ball as it was coming over to it. The ball floated up to the demons nose and Pouf the ball disintegrated. Then the guys and the demon both did an anime fall while I was jumping around from happiness. "I MADE A FIRE BALL! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I yelled happily. Well, the demon recovered and formed an energy ball in it's hand and was about to throw it at me when I hit it on the head with my staff. "When all else fails, use your staff to hit people with" I said with a smile. The guys came over to me. " Where di you learn to do that?" asked Kuwabra "My dad" I said. "So, your a witch." He stated. "Yup. Still in training though. What about you guys?" So Yusuke told me about their job and so on. "OK, I think I got all of that." 'Dude, to much info' So we all went back to Suichi's house.

"Hey Suichi" "Yes?" "Should I call you Suichi or Kurama?" "Anyone. But you have to say Suichi in public." "All right."  
Once we got to Suichi's house I walked back up to my room and put my staff under my bed. I went on the computer and luckily it worked fine! "Thank you, Mother in heaven foe letting the computer work." I went on the Internet and checked my mail.. "Let's see...spam,spam,spam,porn,porn,junk,spam,junk,porn, letter from the U.S.A government asking if they can blow up my home, spam,spam,Letter from that dude in the black tuxedo saying that I didn't see anything at the airport,spam...OH! A LETTER FROM DADDY!" I opened the letter and this is what it said...

To-xWitchGurlX

From- BestDAD123

Dear Tamiyo,

Your mother and I are having a great time on our vacation. I just wanted to remind you to practice everyday on your spells. If you need my help just use that summoning spell I thought you. And one more thing-OH I GOT TO GO! YOUR MOTHER JUST DRANK 4 BOTTLED OF SAKE AND IS DANCING AROUND WITH HER SHIRT OFF!

I blinked...and shook my head. I did **NOT** want to think about my mom with her shirt off dancing around.  
"Tamy!" It was Kurama. "COME DOWN! SOMEONE WANTS TO MEET YOU!"

* * *

Me-okay im done. 


	8. OhMyGOD!

RMG-I AM BACK! I had like 5 projects to do.  
I do not own YYH  
"talking  
'thinking  
**Song lyrics.**

* * *

I logged off and ran downstairs. When I got down I saw the boys sitting down with a blue haired lady and a...toddler? Weird... Kurama introduced me to the blue haired lady person. Her hair wad in a high-ponytail. She had pink eyes and was wearing a pink kimono. He said her name was Botan.  
"All right then, but whose the toddler?" I asked. The baby had on a big blue hat with a JR. on it and was sucking a small blue pacifier  
"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" He yelled I looked at him crazily.  
"Alright,get Ripple's ass over here 'cause I don't believe it!" Yusuke and Kuwabra started to laugh but Botan hit them both on the head with an...oar? 'All right I knew I shouldn't have drank that A1 sauce.' I thought.  
"My name is Koemna I hear that you are a witch?" "Yup. A Witch in Training." I said with a grin. "Well I am Prince of Spirit World"  
"/Blink/Man I KNEW the world was screw up" Koemna got an anime vain. "WILL YOU LISTEN?" I was picking my ear "Huh?"  
"/Eye twitches/Okay...who is your father?" "Hitoru" I said Simply. Botans and Koemnas eyes bulged out. "THE HITORU? You are the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards?" Asked Koemna "Jeez I never knew that." "That means you must be as strong as he is!" I coughed  
"Hn. I would like to meet this Hitoru" said Hiei "I can do that. I know a summoning spell" I said. Yusule looked at me. "Didn't you say you mess up spells?" He asked picturing me making a huge comet fall on him "Don't worry. I perfected this spell."

I closed my eyes and started to wave my hands around chanting words "nemmuisentendohw" A blinding light, a huge bang. When the light died down everyone looked and saw my dad sitting on the floor wearing pink swim trunks and had a horse like tube around his waste. YA know, the one that little kids wear in the pool. Well, everyone sweatdropped. "HI DADDY!" I said running up to him and hugging him.

"Hi Tamy. So what's up?" "Nothing. Just some people who want to meet you ."  
My dad looked around the room and saw the people. "Well, Hello." He said In a Singsong voice Everyone fell. Koemna got up and cleared his voice. "Ahem. Mister Hitoru?"

* * *

RMG- DOOOOOONEE! 


End file.
